


A Wish and a Witch

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [183]
Category: nonfandom
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Love, Magic, Wishing, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-06-05 10:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15168866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: Every night I have the same dream...And every night it goes wrong...Maybe things will change tonight.





	A Wish and a Witch

**Author's Note:**

> I like this one~
> 
> ((Also I just got my SPN box sets and oh my gosh I love that show!))

She was hanging upside down in a tree when I met her. A girl with long brown hair, the most beautiful, illustrious aquamarine eyes you’d ever seen, and a white outfit which fortunately wasn’t revealing whatsoever. I smiled and asked if she needed any help, but she rather excitedly declined. I didn’t know why she was in the tree, but it didn’t really phase me to be honest.

“Hi!” She cheerfully greeted me, “My name is Elstria. I’m a witch!” 

I must have said something on the lines of “O...kaaaayyyy....” because she laughed delightedly and leapt from the tree to stand in front of me. Her white leggings and fancy looking cream tailcoat with golden lining made her seem rather regal. And those black boots were just plain sexy. I don’t mean that I was attracted to her. I just mean that her boots were fricking sexy.

“I can prove it to you if you want!” Elstria declared. I frowned, but nodded. I was pretty bored at the time, and letting her ‘prove’ her ‘magic’ would most certainly grant me plenty of time to stare at those sexy, sexy boots...

Anyway. With a broad grin, the so-called witch jumped into the air and let her magic take her. I watched, stunned and awe-struck, as tendrils of blue light flowed around her to hoist her into the air where she was held, floating several feet above me, perfectly still. Elstria waved for her spot, then dropped herself to the ground. To land safely, she actually used a magical parachute-like structure to drift down safely. It was the coolest thing I’d ever seen even though a real parachute would most certainly not work at that height.

Wait, what am I talking about? That just makes it even cooler!

So. Magic performed, Elstria took a deep bow before looking up at me. There was something in her expression which I couldn’t identify- was it curious? Expectant? Surprised? Her eyes were like a two-way mirror, only reflecting her soul back at me instead of being the window into hers.

“Believe me now?” She asked teasingly. I smiled and nodded, deciding to ~~flirt~~ tease back.

“Perhaps. But if you were a real witch, you’d be able to grant wishes, right?” Her eyes lit up with glorious fire and she grinned in delight.

“Of course I can! I _am_ a real witch after all!” Yes! My plan had worked!

“Alright. Then grant me a wish.” Her smile faded and she appeared to be in deep thought.

“I don’t know if I can...” she mumbled shyly, blushing slightly.

“Why?” I felt stubborn and demanding. If a witch could grant me everything I wanted, I wanted her to do it. Yet something lingered in the back of my mind still. What did I want?

“Well... I can only grant wishes to people with good hearts. Otherwise the wish will twist! And I don’t know if you have a good heart.” I felt a little offended by that. 

“Try me.” I leaned forward towards her, and her blush deepened. Slowly she nodded, and I knew I’d sold her. 

With a flash of light, she thrust a blast of brilliant blue into my chest and I felt it lift my soul. I was suspended in the air, frozen in light, and I didn’t know what to do. Her face was creased in concentration, but she looked so beautiful in that moment. And suddenly I realised I didn’t want money, power or lovers. I just wanted to know more about her. Why was she there? How did she get those powers? And why- why did she choose me of all people? Did she?

The light grew so bright I couldn’t see, then dissipated in an instant. 

I opened my eyes.

And there she was.

Elstria stood above me, her eyes the colour of an endless ocean, her hair whipping about in the wind. She had changed. Her face was now scarred and damaged, her figure no longer perfect and tiny. She was short, and her outfit wasn’t nearly as magnificent as it had been just moments ago. The boots were gone. She smiled weakly, her damaged lips pulling her face into an awkward mess.

And she was beautiful.

I returned her smile, then rose to my feet to look her over properly.

“You... wished to see the real me?” She asked slowly, looking confused. I nodded. I suppose she had looked into my soul and found what I truly desired there. I blushed at the thought.

“I guess I did.”

“Thank you.” Elstria smiled one final time, before the entire world exploded into showers of golden light...

*

I’ve had the same recurring dream for three years. Every time I met the witch, I wished for something different. But every time, my wish was either outright denied or completely turned on its head until I woke up in a cold sweat. 

This time was different. The spell was finally broken. Because I hadn’t thought of myself. I thought of her.

I wonder if she’s out there somewhere, thinking of me. It makes me smile to think that. I really hope the next time we meet, it’s in real life.

**Author's Note:**

> Elstria is based off my angel OC, Elstriel. I made her into a witch for this prompt because she doesn’t have a role in the universe she’s a part of.
> 
> She turns into a regular human at the end by the way. I thought it would be more interesting like that.
> 
> Also, unrelated but the Call Me By Your Name soundtrack is AMAZING. I’m now a fan of Sufjan Stevens. I was very proud when I found out why I recognised ‘Mystery of Love’ when I heard it in the movie too- it’s because I added it to my ‘Love, Simon’ playlist which contains every song mentioned in the book as well as songs from all the artists mentioned.
> 
> I’ll stop advertising now~
> 
> Prompt- Unconventional Witches.
> 
> Elstria is not your typical witch. Originally this was going to be about either the witch from my upcoming novel Chasing Shadows (she appears in one scene but eh) or the witch coven in the novel’s sequel/sister novel, Wings of Love. I also wanted it to be about the antagonist of CS/protagonist of WoL, but that would be way too spoilery.
> 
> Original Number- 32.


End file.
